


Twenty

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Bet you twenty.





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Twenty   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Category: Slash, Humor   
Rating: CHILD   
Pairing: Josh/Toby   
Series: No   
Spoilers: No.   
Summary: Bet you twenty.   
Archive Instructions: If you're laughing at the end of this, go ahead. If you're not, you need a sense of humor in my opinion.  
Disclaimer: God no, they're not mine. I just tease them and leave them tied up when necessary. (It's always necessary.   
Author's Notes: God, I'm freakin' evil. 

  
**Twenty by Perpetual Motion**

"What are we doing?"

Toby looked up from his dinner and focused on Josh. "We're eating dinner and looking over reports."

"I'm not talking about that."

Toby took another bite of his steak. ~Five. Four. Three. Two. One.~

"Why don't we date?"

~Lift off.~ "Because we work eighteen hours a day."

"I mean we *never* date."

"And we always take work home."

"I haven't had a date since-Mandy." Josh cut off a piece of chicken. "That's creepy."

"And we read files at dinner."

"That's creepy and depressing."

"Like we're supposed to be doing now." Toby stared at Josh.

Josh came out of his Mandy-induced haze and focused on Toby. "Why *do* we read files at dinner?"

"Because we're overworked, underpaid, and we always have files to read."

"Why don't we date?"

Toby clinked his fork onto his plate. "We have to have these read by tomorrow."

"Let's go out, Toby."

Coffee spewed halfway across the table. Toby choked and wiped his beard with a napkin. "What?!"

Josh sipped his own coffee. "Let's go out. You, me, maybe some decent Chinese and afterwards." Josh trailed off and smirked slightly. "We can play that out as it goes."

Toby sputtered, tried to form words, and found it impossible. He finally gave up and hunched over in his seat. He was speechless.

Josh grinned, raised his arm, and wiggled his fingers. His grin got wider when Sam walked across the room and slapped a twenty into his hand. "Thank you."

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe you actually made him completely silent."

"Twenty says I can make it last longer."

"You're on."

Josh leaned over the table and stroked Toby's hand. "I really would like to go out on the town with you." He licked his bottom lip and looked up at Toby from under his lashes. "Or we could stay in if you want."

Toby's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Sam slapped another twenty into Josh's hand.


End file.
